Three diffrent life
by Mistly
Summary: Mikan Yukihara is also Mikan Sakura and Kana how will this teenage survive three dffrent lifes with two new students coming to school RxR
1. Chapter 1

Hello There My name is Mikan Yukihara and I'm in disguise as a nerd I go with the name Mikan Sakura I go to a school called Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy Im currently in high school the school is a very famous school. My uncle owns this school but I got into this school with a scholarship its only for people who have alices and have to be rich and several people get in with scholars I'm happy that I got in with a scholar ship because its makes me feel proud. My family owns the biggest company in japan The Yukihara industries and clothing line. I'm also a with a band called Tangled Lines and my name is Kana with singer form. Enough with the intro let get on with the story.

Another normal day in Gakuen Alice…

Mikan's POV

"Ohayo Hotaru" I told to my best friend Hotaru Imai the heiress to Imai techs the fourth biggest company in Japan also the band's manager. "Hey Baka move" Hotaru said and shot me with her baka gun made for bakas apparently... Class is pretty normal with me sitting all alone people can be so judge mental sometimes and Hotaru's fan saying "Hotaru-Sama and so on.

Narumi-sensei skipped to class happily and said "Ohayo my beautiful students!" People in our school think he's gay but he's not he is like a father to me and I respect him and he lets me call him "Otou-san" "Today We have a 2 new students come in you two" Then two boys one with black messy hair and crimson eyes with his uniform a little messy and the first three button undone and the other was a dirty blonde and cerulean eyes and a small smile placed on his face when they came in you can hear screams squeaking and things like "Omg you are so hot" " Marry me" "Be my boyfriend" "Hey I love you" and things plus you can see girl blushing and fainting even Hotaru was slighting blushing when I glanced to her wow I wonder how come I am the only one that thinks these people aren't all that great now to introduce yourself please the dirty blonde introduces first "My name is Ruka Nogi I have the animal pheromone I am a three star my family owns the 3rd biggest company the Ruka hospitals and this is my best friend Natsume Hyugga he has the fire alice he is a special star his parents own the 2nd biggest company the Hyugga industries" "Ok now to find you two a partner – mm Mikan you don't have a partner right?" I nod slightly "Mikan will be you two's partner for now Mikan raise your hand please" then Luna screamed "What I will not accept that my Natsume only belongs to me" I wonder when he became hers "Move bitch and when the hell did I became yours now move so I can take a seat" Luna moved and went out the room crying and glared at me first. I moved over to let them seat down one on eat side of me "My name is Mikan Sakura nice to meet you" I introduced myself with a smile "Nice to meet you Sakura-san" Ruka said and Natsume he just sad by the window not even bothering to look at me or say anything I guess he's not very social oh well

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Oh yeah I forgot to mention my friends/band members. Anna Umenomiya the pianist/guitar person or whatever you call it she is the heir to Umeworld a very high class with food from all over the world restaurant and well known for their bakery the top 7th company also has the cooking alice and is a 2 star. Our drummer is the well-known Sumire Shouda and also a very beautiful model the heir to Sho's Beauty all over the top 8th company also has the cat-dog alice a 2 star also. Lastly our lead electric guitar player Nonoko Ogasawara has the alice chemistry alice is also a 2 stars like the rest heir to the Wow chemition where you can buy a lot of things I buy my shampoo and conditioner there it's the best Wow chemition is the top 5th company. As you know my name Mikan Sakura, Mikan Yukihara, Kana I am the lead singer also backup electric guitar player. Wow my intro is pretty long and I am making it longer by telling you all of this…. I almost forgot about Hotaru she has the invention alice heir to Imai's tech she is a 3 star and me is a special star now I know what you thinking this girl only got it cause of her uncle the stars are selected by your alice and smarts not by richness or favorite. Now with the story.

I was listening to Narumi sensei like a good student and Narumi sensei asked me to open the window cause it was too hot. When I opened the window my seatmate Natsume look my way to see what I was doing then the wind blew then my skirt flew and he when like this " Hey Polka what you doing " I was confused of what he meant then realized it was my beautiful underwear pattern I blushed madly way more shades than the colour of the perverts eyes which is red if you idiots didn't know and made a huge eruption "OH MY F******* GOSH YOU PEEKED YOU FOOLISH PERVERT" I exclaimed and the whole class stared at me as if I was an idiot and started laughing even Hotaru was almost laughing I felt so embarrassed then Luna was like " like anyone would want to see your stupid panties nerd" she said while laughing with her stupid posies I wonder when she got back weird.. "You showed me so I didn't peek" Natsume said calmly with a f****** smirk how I want to wipe it off him then I decided this was child's play and let it go and the bell ringed yay my mind is weird because it seems like I was saved by the bell oh well.

**(Lunch)**

I went into the cafeteria and got my food and went next to Hotaru and the gang which I can finally see since we only have lunch and last period together which is math with Jinno sensei (imagine his name just posted there with blackish purplish background with music and lighting) we all started chatting and saw Luna come to our table " Hey nerd guess what I went to Mikan Yukihara's house also with the famous singer Kana yesterday and hanged out and I told her about you and she was like that girl is such a loser I wonder how you deal with her and laughed at the picture of you" she said with a smirk liars in the this world are so stupid I never hanged out with her and definitely not make fun of my picture maybe I should come to the school tomorrow and be all bitchy and says she lying in front of everyone tomorrow as Mikan Yukihara then Kana will come in and say shes met Luna before when she was going home and say her begging money from people like a hobo and Mikan Yukihara will say Mikan Sakura is my cousin and maybe get Hotaru to dress up as me obviously have to pay her.. and one of the girls as Kana but hey I will humiliate Luna for being a liar. Then she left and went to the table and then I told Hotaru and the girls about my awesome plan and agreed but Hotaru obviously demanded a fee I payed her and she smiled wickedly. I finished lunch and school went by normaly and before I left to go home I reminded the girls about practice tomorrow.

**(My house)**

After I got back home I greeted my parents and the maids and went to my room and got of Facebook and saw a a chat from Luna to me

_Luna Koizumi: Hey nerd how is going _

_Mikan Sakura: What do you want bitch _

_Luna Koizumi: Mikan you're so mean I was only being nice _

_Mikan Sakura: Whatever so how was your visit from Mikan Yukihara did you get her Facebook, Picture, Phone number?_

_Luna Koizumi: Yes I did _

_Mikan: really then can I see her picture her Facebook, phone number?_

_Luna: No obviously only people with high standards like me have her phone number brb that's her on the phone._

_Mikan: k_

_Luna: back_

_Mikan: what she'd say_

_Luna: She said that she was going to her friend Kana who is also one of my bff_

_Mikan: bye bye :) _

_Your friend has signed out you chat message will be sent as a message_

Luna prepare to be humiliated.

Thank you my fellow readers


End file.
